disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Anastasia Tremaine
Anastasia Tremaine es una de las dos antagonistas secundarias en el largometraje animado de Disney de 1950, Cinderella. ''Es una de las dos hermanastras de Cenicienta, la hermana menor de Drizella Tremaine, y la hija más joven de Lady Tremaine. Trasfondo Personalidad En la película original, Anastasia fue representada siendo solamente egoísta y mimada como su hermana Drizella. Sin embargo, su personaje es cambiado considerablemente en las secuelas, mostrando que, mientras su madre es una mundana obsesionada con su estatus, Anastasia está más interesada en encontrar a alguien que la ame por quien ella es. Mientras ella es verdaderamente desagradecida y bastante fea en la primera película, es representada como alguien meramente poco atractiva (comparada a la belleza de Cenicienta) en vez de fea y se vuelve un personaje más simpático. Su cabello es rojo y está trenzado en dos largos mechones y flequillo. Su relación con Cenicienta fue increíblemente tensa en la película original, pero en la secuela se muestra que Cenicienta fue capaz de dejar el pasado atrás. Sin embargo, Anastasia aún sentía algo de envidia por la increíble belleza de Cenicienta, ya que se mostró que fue constante en obtener la ayuda de Cenicienta para conquistar al Panadero local, de quien se enamora. Es posible que fue favorecida por Lady Tremaine, ya que en la tercera película, Lady Tremaine escogió a Anastasia en ponerse la zapatilla y casarse con el príncipe, cuando ella alteró la historia usando la varita del Hada Madrina. Sin embargo, Anastasia tenía un lado romántico, ya que tuvo una vez un deseo de enamorarse con El Príncipe Encantador (sobre quien su madre había puesto un hechizo de amor para que él la amara). Luego se dio cuenta, tras hablar con el padre de Encantador sobre amor, que ella quería ser amada por quien era y no por ningún hechizo ni truco. Desafió a su madre, regresando la varita y disculpándose por todo lo que hizo. Este acto repentino le trajo el perdón de todos, particularmente del Rey quien quiso que Anastasia guardara la concha de mar que su propia esposa le dio, diciéndole que todos merecen amor. Apariencia Física Anastasia tiene una figura delgada, piel clara, largo cabello rojo y ojos negros. Su apariencia común la tiene vistiendo diferentes tonos de color rosa y/o magenta en un largo vestido de manga corta y falda de color púrpura y parecidos. Su cabello largo está amarrado en varios mechones y tiene un gancho dorado en su cabeza. En sus últimas apariciones en dos secuelas de video, Anastasia viste su vestido común con las mangas ahora rosas en vez de violetas. Cuando fue pateada por el caballo y estaba en mal estado antes de escapar de la panadería por un caos, sus numerosos rizos en su cabello se soltaron antes de que Cenicienta le hiciera un cambio de imagen. En la escena del baile y tras admirar el vestido de Cenicienta junto con su hermana Drizella, tenía una única pluma verde en su cabeza mientras vestía su traje clásico. Su ropa de dormir es idéntica a la de su hermana Drizella vistiendo un largo camisón de dormir con una cinta blanca en el centro y el color es rosa en juego con el sombrero de dormir. En su aparición en ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, en donde quería ser amada por el panadero y volverse más cercana a Cenicienta en el segmento de "An Uncommon Romance", vestía un diferente vestido, púrpura de manga larga y con collar, además de una capa corta con una joya azul oscura en el centro. Su cabello rojo estaba suelto y vestía una gargantilla morada y la falda de su vestido común eran ahora cafés. También vestía aretes dorados en su oreja y tres brazaletes dorados a juego en su muñeca izquierda. Al final del segmento en donde ella y el panadero bailan en una fiesta con baile, viste unos tonos más claros de amarillo en su vestido largo y formal con zapatos amarillos mientras su cabello está aún suelto como en su primera aparición y viste largos guantes blancos. Cuando era una niña, el cabello de Anastasia era más corto con una franja completa y vestía diferentes tonos de rosa en su vestido elegante con un cuello alado blanco y una joya azul en el centro. Apariciones Cinderella Anastasia hace su primera aparición en la película Cinderella. Como Lady Tremaine y Drizella, permanece mucho tiempo gritando y humillando a Cenicienta. No se lleva muy bien con Drizella, y las dos están siempre discutiendo. Se muestra que Anastasia toca bien la flauta. Durante una lección, Cenicienta le presenta a Lady Tremaine una invitación del palacio. La invitación detalla que un baile real será dado en honor al príncipe y que todas las damas solteras están invitadas. Cuando Cenicienta se da cuenta que eso significa que puede asistir, Anastasia rechaza la idea. Ella, junto con Drizella se alteran cuando Lady Tremaine aparentemente permite a Cenicienta ir, aunque después que su madre aclara que solo podrá ir "si" hace algunas tareas y tiene un vestido listo con la implicación que trataba de asegurarse que Cenicienta fallara con al menos preparar un vestido, ella se ríe con Drizella y su madre. Cuando ella y Drizella se están preparando, Anastasia tira una faja rosa que los ratones se llevan para arreglar el vestido de la madre de Cenicienta (evitando estrechamente a Lucifer en el proceso). Esa noche, Lady Tremaine sutilmente admira el collar de jade alrededor del cuello de Cenicienta, haciendo que Drizella violentamente lo tome de vuelta. Anastasia luego se da cuenta que su faja fue enrollada en el vestido, lo que hace que Anastasia furiosa se una a Drizella en despedazar el vestido de Cenicienta en pedazos hasta que su madre las detiene. Dejando a Cenicienta atrás en harapos, Anastasia se va al baile con su madre y su hermana, pero como Drizella, falla en llamar la atención de los ojos del Príncipe. A la mañana siguiente, Lady Tremaine despierta fuertemente a Anastasia y Drizella, anunciando que el Gran Duque está por venir a la casa. Él tiene la orden de probar la zapatilla de cristal en el pie de cada soltera, en un intento por encontrar a la misteriosa chica de la que el príncipe "se enamoró" en el baile. Cuando el Gran Duque llega a su casa para ver si la zapatilla calza o no, el gran pie de Anastasia demuestra ser muy grande para calzar en un zapato de talla 4 y medio. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True En la segunda película, Anastasia es el personaje central del segmento "An Uncommon Romance". Parece no haber cambiado hasta que se encuentra con el apuesto panadero del pueblo, quien llama su interés. Sin embargo, Lady Tremaine desaprueba el estátus de clase baja del panadero y trata de hacerla olvidarse del panadero. Como resultado, Anastasia se pelea con su madre por primera vez. Cuando ella y el panadero se encuentran por primera vez, está avergonzada luego que es pateada por un caballo y es lanzada a la panadería. Cenicienta mira a Anastasia y se da cuenta que ella se ha enamorado del panadero, así que Cenicienta decide ayudar a juntar a Anastasia y al Panadero. Cenicienta apoya a Anastasia a seguir su corazón, y también le da a su hermanastra un cambio de imagen, cambiando su estilo a algo mejor. Como resultado, el panadero le pide a Anastasia ir al venidero baile, organizado por Cenicienta luego que los dos tuvieran un malentendido ya que Anastasia piensa que el panadero está con otra mujer y llora en la fuente mientras este último quien quería darle la corona de rosas en forma de corazón a Anastasia, la ve llorando en la fuente desde detrás. Una cabra se come el ramo dejando una sola rosa en el suelo. Aunque Lady Tremaine estaba decepcionada así como su hermana, Drizella quien creía que su relación con el panadero era un desastre y su madre trataba de alejarla, Anastasia descaradamente enfrentó a su madre y permaneció con el panadero causando que Lady Tremaine se marchara para sorpresa de Drizella. que siguió a su madre cuando fue llamada. Su aparición en la película termina cuando ella y el panadero bailan en otro baile organizado esta vez por Cenicienta, quien es vista bailando con el Príncipe Encantador. Anastasia encontró lo que buscaba: amor verdadero, de lo que Anastasia mostraba gran gratitud y afecto a su hermanastra por ayudarla a encontrar el amor verdadero. Cenicienta, sin embargo, la corrigió y afirmó que Anastasia siempre supo encontrarse a sí misma. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time El rol más largo de Anastasia viene en la tercera y última película en donde parece ser el personaje principal y una antiheroína. Luego de la boda de Cenicienta con el Príncipe Encantador, Anastasia y Drizella se encuentran haciendo sus labores. Luego, Anastasia, en un intento de evitar más trabajo, sigue a Cenicienta y al Príncipe a un picnic organizado por el Hada Madrina y los ratones. Es vista trepando un árbol, sólo para caer y sin darse cuenta agarrar la varita perteneciente al Hada Madrina. Ella regresa con su hermana y madre y les muestra la varita, diciéndoles que es la respuesta a sus problemas. Drizella y Lady Tremaine se ponen escépticas hasta que Anastasia accidentalmente transforma el cuerpo de Lucifer en un ganso y al Hada Madrina (quien siguió a Anastasia para recuperar su varita) en una estatua de piedra. Lady Tremaine usa la varita para regresar en el tiempo, cuando el Gran Duqeue llegó a su hogar con la zapatilla de cristal. Usando la varita, Lady Tremaine altera la zapatilla de cristal para que le calze a Anastasia. Anastasia es llevada al palacio, en donde se supone que se casará con el Príncipe. Aunque el Príncipe Encantador está seguro que Anastasia no era la chica del baile, sus memorias son alteradas por Lady Tremaine usando la varita. Luego, Anastasia habla con el Rey, a quien parece agradarle. Aparentemente, Anastasia le recuerda a su fallecida esposa, tanto en aspecto como en falta de talento para el baile. El rey le da a Anastasia una concha, que dice que es su más preciosa posesión, ya que fue lo que hizo que él tocara la mano de su esposa. Con el tiempo, Anastasia se da cuenta que el príncipe realmente no la ama, y empieza a cuestionar a su madre los motivos. Mientras tanto, los planes de su madre son revelados y las tres consiguen ordenes de arresto. Aún, en posesión de la varita, Lady Tremaine captura a Cenicienta y transforma a Anastasia en un clon de Cenicienta. En la boda, sin embargo, la consciencia de Anastasia saca lo mejor de sí, y se niega a casarse con el Príncipe, para la sorpresa de todos, incluyendo Cenicienta, quien logró escapar. De pronto, Lady Tremaine trata de convertir a Cenicienta y Anastasia en ranas, pero el Príncipe interviene y hace rebotar el hechizo mágico con su espada hacia Drizella y Lady Tremaine. Anastasia junta a la verdadera Cenicienta y al Príncipe y usa la varita para transformarse a la normalidad. Cenicienta agradece a Anastasia y las dos se reconcilian dejando su rencor atrás. Juntas, regresan al Hada Madrina. Anastasia luego trata de devolverle la concha al rey diciendo que no se la merece, pero el rey le permite guardarla ya que piensa que todos merecen amor verdadero. Entonces abraza al rey, quien la invita a formar parte de la familia real, y luego mira felizmente a Cenicienta y al Príncipe Encantador casándose. Al final de la película, Anastasia ahora vive en el palacio con Cenicienta y el Príncipe y es vista en una imagen con el panadero de la segunda película, lo que hace confundir un poco con los eventos de qué película pasaron primero (esto puede ser modificado por la nueva línea del tiempo). Esto la salva de convertirse en una sirvienta cocinera como su ahora alejada madre y hermana. El retrato también da a entender que ella y el Panadero se casaron. House of Mouse Anastasia hace numerosas apariciones en la serie animada House of Mouse. Anastasia es usualmente vista con Drizella o Lucifer. Anastasia junto a Drizella fueron también parte del grupo de villanos en el largometraje Mickey's House of Villains. En "Jiminy Cricket", ella y Drizella son usadas como ejemplos de tentaciones negativas. En "Ask Von Drake", fue vista probándose la zapatilla cuando Ludwig Von Pato apareció y le avisó al Gran Duque que la probara con Cenicienta. En "Goofy's Valentine Date", Mortimer Mouse coqueteó con ella y Drizella, hasta que Lucifer lo atacó. Otras apariciones Una versión emoticón de Anastasia apareció en el episodio de Cinderella de la serie de cortos, As Told by Emoji. Apariciones en acción real Once Upon a Time En la serie de ABC, Once Upon a Time, su nombre es Clorinda y aparece por primera vez sólo como cameo, interpretada por una actriz desconocida, como una habitante del Bosque Encantado. Un carruaje es visto parqueado en el exterior de su propiedad privada, y ella, vestida en un vestido rosa, con su madre, Lady Tremaine, y su hermana Tisbe, hacen su entrada a él, vistiendo ropas elegantes. Lady Tremaine entra al carruaje primero, seguida por sus dos hijas. Tiene más apariciones en el tercer episodio de la sexta temporada., esta vez interpretada por la estrella invitada Mekenna Melvin. Al principio, Clorinda es muy cruel con Ella junto a un lacayo llamado Jacob. Esa noche en el baile, Ella mira al Príncipe Thomas darle una rosa a Clorinda y asume que no la ama. Cuando Clorinda regresa a casa, mira a Ella a punto de irse a La Tierra de Historias no Contadas, pero la detiene para contarle lo que pensó que vio en el baile no era real. El Príncipe Thomas ama a Ella y quiere casarse con ella. La rosa que el Príncipe le ha dado a ella fue un regalo para felicitarla por estar comprometida con Jacob el lacayo. Clorinda revela que nunca estuvo del lado de su madre y solo pretendió ser cruel a Jacob y a Ella. Ella le da la llave mágica de la Tierra de las Historias no Contadas en donde ella y Jacob pueden ser felices. Sin embargo, Lady Tremaine cruelmente fuerza a Ella a decirle dónde están Jacob y Clorinda. Ella trata de prevenir a su madrastra de retirar el final feliz de Clorinda pero llega muy tarde. Clorinda se siente traicionada por su hermanastra y es llevada por su madre a la Tierra de las Historias no Contadas sin Jacob. Años después, cuando la gente de la Tierra de las Historias no Contadas son traídas a Storybrooke, Clorinda y Lady Tremaine tratan de vengarse de Ella. Ella le revela a Clorinda que en todo ese tiempo Jacob jamás estuvo en Storybrooke y también le dice que Lady Tremaine había estado llenando su cabeza de mentiras. Jacob y Clorinda se reúnen, pero Lady Tremaine trata de deshacerse de ellos. Ella los protege y dice que no prevendrá a Clorinda de tener su final feliz. Lady Tremaine entonces la golpea con su bastón de caminar, pero Emma llega justo a tiempo a usar magia para sanar la herida. Ella se disculpa con Clorinda por todo lo que pasó y es perdonada. Cinderella (2015) Anastasia es interpretada por Holliday Grainger en el remake de la película de 1950 Anastasia solía usar las mismas ropas que Drisella, pero las ropas de Drisella eran amarillas y las ropas de Anastasia eran rosadas. No es tan inteligente como su hermana, pero de acuerdo a ella, es más linda que Drisella. Le gusta dibujar en su tiempo libre. A Anastasia no le gustaba hacer las tareas del hogar, prefiriendo dormir y cuidar su apariencia. Material Impreso Descendants: Isle of the Lost Anastasia es una de las villanas prisioneras en la Isla de los Perdidos, viviendo cerca de su madre y su hermana. Ahora tiene un hijo llamado Anthony Tremaine y varias hijas y sobrinas. Videojuegos Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep El rol de Anastasia en Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep empieza como su rol en la película original. Cuando el baile es anunciado en el Castillo de los Sueños, todas las damas solteras están invitadas por el príncipe para encontrar pareja. Anastasia, junto con Drizella y Lady Tremaine, trataron de evitar que Cenicienta siguiera adelante dándole interminables tareas para realizar e impidiéndole encontrar un vestido adecuado. Cuando Ven y Jaq lo hicieron por ella, ella y Drizella lo destrozaron diciendo que había robado sus materiales. Su plan falló cuando el Hada Madrina le hizo un nuevo vestido y un carruaje de calabaza a Cenicienta para transportarse al baile. Ella fue incapaz de identificar a Cenicienta durante la fiesta ya que estaba muy lejos de Anastasia para ser reconocida. Luego del baile, el Príncipe Encantador le pidió al Gran Duque buscar a Cenicienta con la zapatilla de cristal. Cuando finalmente llegó a su casa, Anastasia trató de hacer calzar el zapato en su pie de talla inmensa, pero Cenicienta probó ser la verdadera dueña de la zapatilla. El Duque se llevó a Cenicienta con él de vuelta al Castillo, solo para ser confrontada por Lady Tremaine y un poderoso Nesciente que intentó raptar a Cenicienta. Este acto, sin embargo, causó que las tres mujeres fueran golpeadas por los ataques del Nesciente. Aqua entonces afirmó que fueron aplastadas por la oscuridad de sus corazones. Otros juegos En Kinect Disneyland Adventures, Anastasia y su hermana fueron mencionadas por su hermanastra.Cenicienta: "Estoy segura que Anastasia y Drizella están aun en la cama" Parques Disney Anastasia es un personaje semi-común de aparecer en los parques temáticos de Disney. Walt Disney World En Magic Kingdom, Anastasia hace apariciones de meet and greet junto a Drizella. Comúnmente aparece por los eventos de temporada de Halloween del parque tales como Mickey's Not So Scary Halloween Party. Puede también ser encontrada junto al Príncipe Encantador y Drizella en Main Street Electrical Parade. También puede ser encontrada en Disney's Grand Floridian Resort & Spa, para sesiones de meet and greet junto a Drizella. Disneyland Paris Algunas veces, Anastasia puede ser encontrada en Fantasyland de Disneyland Paris para sesiones de meet and greet junto con Drizella. Disney Cruise Line Junto con Drizella y Lady Tremaine, Anastasia es un personaje importante en el show de estilo, Broadway Twice Charmed. Galería Curiosidades * En el cuento original de Charles Perrault a diferencia de la película basada en este, es mencionado que una de las hermanastras era en realidad más buena con Cenicienta que la otra, aunque sea un poco. Esto es en gran parte la inspiración para la reformación de Anastasia en las secuelas. ** Es en realidad un hecho común en la mayoría de versiones de Cenicienta, que una de las hermanastras se vuelva buena con Cenicienta. * La risa de Anastasia es muy similar a la de su madre. * Algunas veces se cree que es la protagonista de la tercera película. * La figura del pie de Anastasia cambia en las dos películas. En la primera película, era largo; en la tercer película, era gordo. * En el clásico de 1950, la voz de Anastasia Tremaine era la de la actriz Lucille Bliss, por lo que fue homenajeada 50 años después por la Young Artist Foundation con su Premio de Estrella de Antigua Niña, "Registro de Vida" en Marzo del 2000. * Anastasia es muy alérgica a las rosas, como se muestra en Cinderella III. * Anastasia fue la primera de la familia de Cenicienta en agarrar la varita del Hada Madrina. * De acuerdo a Linda Woolverton, Anastasia y su hermana Drizella son parte de la razón por la que eliminaron a las hermanas malvadas de Bella en su adaptación de Beauty and the Beast, ya que quería evitar confusión con ellas. * En la segunda película, cuando Anastasia arruina su vestido, ella corre y llora en una fuente, esta es una parodia al llanto de Cenicienta en la primera película. * Anastasia y su madre visten de púrpura. Interesantemente, el púrpura era solo vestido por la realeza o la nobleza en los 1800's y antes, implicando que la familia Tremaine era noble. Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Cinderella (1950) Categoría:Personajes de Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Categoría:Personajes de Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's House of Villains Categoría:Personajes de Raw Toonage Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Personajes de Disney Magic Kingdoms Categoría:Personajes de Disney on Ice Categoría:Personajes en Parques Disney Categoría:Personajes de Disney Live! Categoría:Personajes Animados Categoría:Personajes de Disney Categoría:Personajes de Clásicos Disney Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Villanos reformados Categoría:Villanos Disney Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Adolescentes Categoría:Usuarios de Magia Categoría:Personajes que cantan Categoría:Hermanos Categoría:Heroínas Categoría:Secuaces Categoría:Personajes que se transforman Categoría:Antihéroes Categoría:Amantes Categoría:Personajes cómicos Categoría:Tritagonistas Categoría:Personajes Franceses